A New Shade Of Blu
by FilmedIt
Summary: Blu changes. He forgets everything, His loved ones, His friends, His family. Can Jewel get him back to normal? Find out in this story
1. The forgetting

**Sorry for taking so long with this one. I wanted to make this one the best I possibly can with detail, and spelling, so I hope the delay is worth it.**

-Jewel's PoV-

It's been precisely a year since me, and Blu fell in love. Blu and I have been having a great time, flying around Rio, having the time of our lives.

I woke up, I expected to see Blu with his wings wrapped around me, but I didn't. Instead, what I saw was an empty hollow, there was a note. I got on my talons and slowly walked over there. I picked to the up with my wing and began to read it. "Dear Jewel, sorry for leaving the hollow so early. Iv got something planned for you at midday at the club. I'll see you there."

I was in awe that Blu had planned something for me. I decided to get some mangoes for myself. I spread my wings out and took flight towards the mango tree that was nearby.

Once I reached the mango tree, I began to look for a ripe enough mango. I searched and searched. It took about 5 minutes until I found one. I lucked out with my Tallon.

I flew back to the hollow with the mango in my talons. Once I reached the empty, I placed the mango on the ground so I could land. Once I fell, I picked it up and took a bite out of it. "mmmm heavenly." I told myself while licking the edges of my beak with my tongue.

Once it was midday, I flew out to the club. "I wonder what Blu has planned for me," I asked myself while using my talon to scratch the bottom of my beak.

Once I reached the club, I looked around, But I didn't see anything. Suddenly the lights flashed on. "Happy Aniversary!" Everyone yelled. "Ahh!" I screamed while putting my wing on my chest. Blu flew towards me and gave me a peck on the side on my beak "Happy anniversary honey" he whispered in my ear while wrapping his wings around me. "happy ani-what?" I trembled. I forgot our first anniversary! I couldn't believe it. I had forgotten. I expected it to be Blu who would have overlooked, but it was me.

"Um... Blu can I talk with you in private" I asked my husband while putting my wing on his chest to slowly push him outside. "oh um..sure?" He answered as he slowly walked back out with me.

"umm I don't know how to say this but...I forgot our anniversary." I said while looking down at my talons. A single tear escaped my eye. Blu put a feather under my beak to lift it so I would be looking into his eyes. "its ok, it only crossed my mind when I woke up anyway, So I nearly forgot as well." He told me with a caring tone while stroking my crest.

"So how about we enjoy our anniversary, and just have fun, does that sound good to you?" he asked me, I merely nodded in return.

Blu and I went back inside and greeted everyone. Soon we danced, Blu sung a particular song for me. He called the song "Rio's Skies.". It was a fantastic song.

After his song, We danced like there was no tomorrow. He spun me around and launched me into the air while spinning. We landed, and we both looked into each other's eyes. We both moved in closer and closer until our beaks were touching.

We both had our tounges in each other's mouths. Tasting each other's tastes, he tasted like strawberries. And I tasted like mangos to him. After the kiss, we looked into each other's eyes and said "I love you" We both said Unison.

Once the party was over, we went back to our hollow. On our way back Blu.

Found a rock that looked pretty, it was rainbow, and it was very shiny, So he took it as a gift for me.

-Blu's PoV-

The rock was perfect for her. I grabbed with my talons then flew back to Jewel who was still flying.

The rock started glowing a bit, but I ignored it. It was once it started glowing a lot that I was concerned. Suddenly it was shining so bright it caused me to go blind for a bit. I must have crashed into a tree because I don't remember what happened after.

-Jewel's PoV-

Once I got back to the hollow, I noticed Blu wasn't with me. "Blu?...BLU!" I yelled out the hollow entrance. I zoomed out of the hole hoping to find him.

As I was flying around, I searched and searched and searched. I had no luck for hours on end. I went to Rafaels to see if he could help.

"Rafael!" I yelled while landing in his hollow. "What?" he asked a little confused I would look for him since I don't usually go to him for stuff. "Its Blu I don't know where he is," I asked with some tears coming out of my eyes. I looked at Rafael. "Ok I'll help you find him, Eva I have to help jewel find Blu ill be back soon ok," Rafael told his wife with kissing her head.

"Ok, my pudgy papaya just is back before nightfall," Eva told Rafael with a kind smile.

Once that was done with we flew out of his hollow to find Blu. We flew for about an hour still no sight of Blu, not even a feather. But then I saw it, a Blue figure on the ground. "BLU!" I screamed with joy now that I found him. I picked him up with my talons and brought him back to the hollow.

I laid him down on the hollow floor and waited for him to wake up, So I waited...and waited...and waited. He finally began to stir. I quickly ran into him for a hug. "Oh, Blu Im so glads your alive," I said with tears of joy flwoing out of my eyes like a waterfall. "Who are you?" He asked with a confused tone. "What?" I replied with a concerned face.

**So that's the chapter guys. I might even include this series of stories in my youtube series. if you do want to see my channel here is the link:** channel/UCxgljPdAlSAUkX5jBGoIPgw?view_as=subscriber

**If you did enjoy this book. Leave a review. I love it when I get reviews. Tell me about my flaws because I want to improve my writing.**


	2. The teamup

**Yay Im finally able to put this chapter out, Now I never thought a newcomer like me would get this many reviews, so I thank you, I also thank, ****OrangeMacawWorld for being able to improve my writing to what it is today. so without him I wouldnt be here. So enjoy the chapter**

"What? it's me Jewel, your wife." I told Blu who was still looking scared and confused. "W-Well nice to meet you, Jewel. B-but I don't recall me marrying someone...ever." He told me while putting a wing on his head. I started to shed a few tears of sadness.

I started pacing around the hollow waiting for Rafael to arrive to check if I had found Blu, Which I had. "Ola Jewel, sorry I couldn't find- Oh you found him. well, I'll be off." "Wait!" I interrupted him running in front of him. "What is it?" he inquired me while, turning around, tapping his left talon on the ground rapidly. "Um...Blu doesn't remember me." I stated while looking down at my talons in sadness. I didn't know how he would react; I thought he would think I was crazy! "I don't understand, what do you mean by 'Doesn't remember you?'" He questioned me while raising an eye. "What I mean is that he...he" I couldn't even continue that sentence, I burst out into tears.

"amigo it's ok, it's ok. so please explain what you mean by he doesn't remember y-" "Hey can you please tell me, Where am I?" He suspended him from resuming. Rafael's eyes widened in shock. "I think I know what you said now," he answered still with a shocked face. "Im confused how can you not know where you are. this is your hollow, Jewel here is your wife!"

"If she were my wife I would remember" He answered Rafael while taking flight out of the hollow. I curled up into a ball of fur, crying into my wings. "im gonna go get Eva, Nico, and Pedro to get help about this." Rafael informed me while walking to my hollow entrance to take flight away.

-Rafael's PoV-

I flew my hollow to get Eva, then to the club to where Nico and Pedro were, "if it isn't the king of carnival" Nico greeted happily to see his friend again. "We have a problem," I told them, their faces soon turned worried. "What is it?" Pedro questioned me while cocking his head to the right. "its Blu has forgotten everything, his family, his friends and more importantly his wife!" I answered while signaling them to come with me.

Once we arrived, we noticed Blu wasn't there. All that was there was a heartbroken Jewel curled up on the hard hollow floor. I became worried that Blu had gone somewhere and had hurt himself. I flew back out looking for them.

-Blu's PoV-

I was utterly confused about what was going on, I had no idea where I was, Who I was and who they were. I flew around looking for a place to sleep. suddenly im pinned to the ground by a cockatoo, "Hello there pretty birdie." He greeted while grinning evilly, "who are you." I questioned. his face immediately looked puzzled.

"What it's me Nigel, the one who has tried to kill you many times!" he answered confused and evily. "Nope sorry. I don't know anyone here, in fact, I don't know anyone at all." his grin grew even more. Like he had an idea or something. "in that case could you help me?" he asked while his grin grew to an unusual size. "Sure with what?" I asked while getting onto my talons. "I need help killing a Blue Bird goes by the name...uh...Crystal yeah, Crystal her name, as you can see she has badly wounded me and has killed many birds, I need your help to kill her," he answered rather quickly. "Sure" I answered, utterly naive of the situation.

Rafael's PoV

"Blu! BLUUUUU!... amigo, please come out!" I constantly yelled, practically begging for him to show himself. I was getting worried about him. I was speeding around the jungle, desperate to find him. "Hello, I am looking for a shiny rock, have you seen it?" Some random blue Spix macaw asked me. "Uhh no but I have heard of it. last I heard of it was with Jewel, my friend, she can be found in that hollow over there." I answered, A little confused as to why he was looking for a shiny rock.

Jewel's PoV

I was sobbing loudly into my wings. Until I hear flapping at my hollow entrance. I only saw his wing, so I instinctually think its Blu and rush to the entrance. My hopes were soon crushed to see it wasn't Blu, just some other random Spix Macaw, "Hello are you, Jewel?" He asked me while studying the area, like he's looking for something. "Yeah, why?" I asked rather puzzled onto why he was here. "Im looking for a shiny rainbow rock, have you seen it?" He asked me while looking at me. "Yea, my husband Blu, had it. but I soon found him knocked out next to it and then he had forgotten everything." I Answered while gazing back at my talons. "can you show me where?" He asked me while getting a little impatient, like it was essential. "Ok"

SO we flew to the area I found Blu. "There it is." He said while gliding down to the rock to pick it up. "Hmm...yep it has definitely been activated." He inquired while studying the rock. I looked at him baffled, "Activated...what do you mean?" I questioned while showing some urgency to know what happened. "well this rock...can remove memories, which it has done to your husband." He answered while looking back at me. "So do you know how to get my Blu back to normal?" I question him quite loudly and urgently Since I just wanted to be with Blu again. "Sadly no, mostly because I haven't been able to test it on someone. Now I can use your husband to learn more about this, So if it happens again I know how to fix it!" he said with an enthusiastic tone in his voice. "well what are we waiting for lets to find him!" I shouted with a yearning voice while taking flight,

**So there's the second chapter, leave a review on it and tell me your thoughts if you have any ideas for the story or ideas for different stories feel free to Private Message me.**


	3. A message to deliver

**Sorry this one took a while, I just didnt have any ideas**

-Jewel's PoV-

I didn't care that I didn't know this guy, but he seemed to be trustworthy and claimed to know more about what's happening to Blu then anyone else, But I had to know his name to create some more trust between us. "hey what's your name?" I asked while turning to look at him, while still flying. "Oh, my name is, Tyler, Tyler Jack Wonderson." The Spix macaw replied now identified as, Tyler Jack Wonderson. "Can you give me more information about that rock?" I asked while landing on the soft dirt ground.

"Ok, its called the "The Amnesia Stone" or the "Transforming stone" or the "New life stone." It has many names. You see The Amnesia Stone turned me into a bird." after he said that, my heart raced with confusion, annoyance and utter shock. "What? you were human before?" I asked while moving closer to him while he backed off. "Wel-I-uh yes." He answered as he hit the back of a thick barkey tree. He seemed scared as he closed his eyes in fear. "Let me guess; you don't like humans?" He asked me while slowly opening his eyes to look at me. "Don't like? I despise them." I said to him while raising my voice a little. He seemed to be more scared of me now that I had raised my voice.

"Ok please calm down. Maam just because I was human doesn't mean im worthy of being harassed by you." He stated while raising his voice. He stood tall now; I was getting a little intimidated by him now. "Honestly im confused, are you scared of me or are you not?" I asked him since he was just scared and now he isn't. "How about we get to the task at hand shall we?" he suggested to me, I am now bewildered, this conversation had gone from one thing to another, and another. not wanting to get more confused I agreed, and we flew off to go look for Blu again.

"Blu!" I repeated as loudly as I could, I suddenly became starving. "Hey, im gonna go get something to eat," I told him, I then flew off in my direction. Once I had gotten to the mango tree, I plucked one out. I started eating; I was eating very fast. Once I was done I ate another, and another, and another. "Why am I so hungry?" I asked myself while continuing to eat the mango's "Hey jewel." A very familiar voice called out to me. "Oh hey, Eva," I called back with a mouth full of mango. "Wow you are eating lots...wait." She said that just before she flapped me on my back and started feeling my stomach. "Hey what are you-" "Jewel your gonna be a mother!" She Interrupted me while bouncing up and down live a child about to go to a amusement park. "What?" I asked surprised while standing back on my talons. "Jewel your gonna be a mother!" She told me again. I was full of mixed feelings, happiness, confusion but mostly sadness. "Oh..." I said with a sad tone. "hey why are you sad, you should be happy about this." She told me with a caring tone; she put a wing on my shoulder, I looked up and hugged her tightly. "It just (sniff) Blu won't be with me to raise them" I cried into her shoulder. "Im sorry, Im sure we can get Blu back to his original state." She told we with reassuring tone while stroking my back to comfort me. Tears were flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall. "I hope so," I answered while releasing her. "How about I take you to your hollow so you can rest." She asked me while looking in the direction of my hollow.

"But we have to find-" "Don't worry, we have a search team looking for him." he interrupted me again. "Ok, (Sniff) Let's go," I answered while getting my wings ready for my flight back home.

Once I got back home, I stood in the hollow entrance looking out into the Jungle; Birds were flying everywhere, green trees were swaying in the breeze as the suns glow shine them, the sun setting in the horizon, the nice calm orange glow surrounding the distance. I breahed in heavily. "I wish Blu were here so we could watch the sunset together," I told myself as I gazed in the direction of the buetifull view.

Once the sun had finally set I set myself on the hard, wooden floor of the hollow, and went to sleep.

-Jack's PoV-

"Ugh, where could he be... BLU! wait why am I saying his name; he doesn't remember his name because his mind was erased, Blue Bird!" I Yelled at the top of my lungs in the hope to gain his attention.

Suddenly im pinned down by the neck by two birds, A White Cockatoo, and a Blue Spix Macaw. "There you are! oh, it has been looking everywhere for you-" "Silence crystal!" he interrupted me. "Crystel? im not crystal my name is Jack! jeez, how can you get mixed up by this?" I irritatedly told them. "well do you know a Crystel?" The cockatoo asked me while loosening his grip a little bit. "No, but I do know a Jewel. Blu you married her!" He spoke rather loudly there. "For the last time, I never married anyone! why does everyone think that I married her?" He spoke rather rudely to me then, but I couldn't blame him since his mind was erased. "Well send a message to this "Jewel" person and tell her. To come to the Christ Redeemer statue." The Cockatoo ordered me. He released me and searched me very hard on the back; I yelped in pain when he did that, I feed him as fast as I could to get away.

I flew to Jewel's hollow to inform her about what just happened. "Je-Jewel" I weakly said due to the amount of pain I was in. "Yes? and why did you wake m- what happened to you?" He asked while examining cuts and bruises on my body. "i-its B-Blu, he-" I couldn't finish that sentence because I fell to the ground in pain, I hit the hard floor and blacked out.

-Jewel's PoV-

I was annoyed that I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, I wanted to know what happened with him and Blu. "ugh great." I said in an irritated tone, and I walked up to him and grabbed his talon. I dragged him into the hollow and sat him down in the corner. I went back to sleep so time would go faster and so I would be able to hear what Jack was trying to say. Falling asleep was hard. I longed to have Blu's protective wing around me to keep me warm.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also please feel free to give me any ideas on what to do for the rest of this story, Im blank**


	4. Dontae

**Hey guys. It has been a while, hasn't it? Well, for this story at least. Its been hard to update because im preparing for my new Parrot. Im getting either an African grey or a Galah. This will be my final story or my second to the last story on this site. Because owning a parrot won't allow me to have time to write or do things like that at all. But, if you still want to see any content from me, you can check out my channel on youtube. I will be doing funny videos or other things. Im also going to introduce my Parrot into this story, He is going a be a Galah. What is a Galah you ask? You will find out later in this story. Have fun!**

It was a cold, damp night is a jungle of Rio De Janeiro, The raindrops

Are hard and loud on the impact of the leaves. Countless couples hugged together for warmth, including birds of all kinds. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for all birds, in one hollow a Spix Macaw is curling up into a ball to keep herself warm. Her name is Jewel; she is a light Cerulean bird with a grey beak and talons. Her mate Blu had recently lost his memory because of this rock called the "Amnesia Stone." without Blu by her side, she felt empty, unloved, unwanted. The wind gusted into the hollow, sending shivers up Jewel's spine. It was a long night for Jewel.

Jewel woke up to Jack, screaming. Jack was a human who turned into a bird because of the "Amnesia Stone," but he calls it the "Transforming Stone." Jack, as a human, was a 14-year-old kid who lived with no parents. Jacks parents abandoned him a long time ago; Jack was only five when his parents disappeared. As a human, he had Dark brown hair, glasses, and brown eyes. He had a beautiful girlfriend named "Amelda." he has been turned into a Blue Spix Macaw who was smuggled to Rio De Janeiro. Now he is just trying to find a way back to normal, and he thinks if he can help Jewel, he can understand this "Amnesia Stone" a little more, it can help him turn back into a human. Jack was screaming because of the events of last night. Jewel was relieved that the night was over and she can get back to shortening this nightmare she was living in. Jewel walked over to Jack, she put a wing over Jacks beak and asked him to shut up and tell her what he saw last night. Jewel was a little impatient since her mate might be in danger. "It-It's Blu, he's working with a white cockatoo, I didn't catch the cockatoos name though" After hearing this Jewel gasped and took a couple of steps back in shock. Was Jack telling the truth? Was Blu working with the very one who tried to smuggle/kill them in the past? "I-I don't believe it. Blu is working wit-with... Nigel" After saying that last word, the hollow went quiet. Jack soon broke the silence, "Is Nigel the Cockatoo?" Jack quietly asked as he got up from his back. "Yes, he tried to smuggle us last year." Jack gasped at that sentence. How could a bird do that to other birds? They both just stood there silently, thinking about how to deal with this situation. It was getting all too complicated for both of them.

As the sky began to clear out a little bit, the city of Rio De Janeiro was slowly being revealed to them. There were holes in the clouds where rays of light would show the town below them. One area in specific was getting more light then all the other places, The Christ Redeemer Statue had so much sunlight on it, that it seemed like the statue was shining a beam of hope towards the two bird. But as they looked closer, they saw a Blue figure on the icon with another white character. "They told me to bring you there," Jack informed as he pointed at the statue. "Who?" Jewel asked as she raised an eyebrow and squinted to see who was on the icon. "Blu and Nigel, they are planning something together, maybe revenge kill? Well, at least Nigel is probably tricking Blu into killing you, then Nigel kills Blu and gets his full revenge. But that's just a hard guess" Jack stated as he shrugged his arms and turned back into the hollow, where he could sit down. "It's an excellent guess. You remind me of him." Jewel told Jack as she looked into the cloudy sky. She sighed and began having flashbacks of the good times she and Blu had. "Don't worry; we will get him back. I promise you that." Jack reassured as he walked up next to her. "Thanks," Jewel said as a small smile started to form. "So, what's your plan?" Jewel asked, and she turned her head towards Jack. Jack nervously laughed, since he didn't have a plan yet. "Well, I-uhh don't have one yet, but I will. Plans require time and effort." Jack uncomfortably said. Jack usually had a plan for everything when he was fighting people who tried to kill him in the past, but this time he had nothing, his mind was empty of any thoughts or strategic planning this time.

Jewel then looked back to the statue and watched as the Blue and White figures waited for them, slowly pacing around. "Wait for a second; there's a third figure." Jewel pointed out, "What? There is" Jack started looking around the statue for any other figures. There was a small cockatoo with a grey back and rosy pink head and underparts creeping from behind the head. "I wonder what he or she is doing?" Jack asked himself as he squinted to get a better look. The figure suddenly pounced on the White Cockatoo and began to brawl, The blue character tried to get the Grey and Pink figure off him, but couldn't since he didn't know how to fight. The figure that pounced on the Cockatoo then flew off in Jack and Jewel's location, looking for shelter. "Oh no, he's coming this way, hide!" Jack loudly whispered and then ran back into the hollow and hid behind the vines inside the hollow as Jewel did the same behind a different set of vines. The Grey and Pink figure suddenly crashed into the hollow in pain. Jack slowly got out of his hiding spot to get a better look at him.

"It's a Galah," Jack stated as he examined the Grey Cockatoo. "Who are you, and why are you here? Also, why did you attack that other Cockatoo?" Jack asked as he slowly circled the Galah as he waited for an answer. "My name is Dontae, Iman enemy of that other Cockatoo, Nigel. He killed my wife Dahlia while he was smuggling us. now I must kill him!" He shouted as he slammed the hollow floor in frustration. The Galah now identified as Dontae got up from the floor and examined the area. "I see your little girlfriend hiding in the vines," Dontae stated as he pointed at Jewel. "Oh, she's not my girlfriend she actually-" Jack was cut off by Jewel, "I already have a mate, his memory was erased and is now working with Nigel, and he did try to kill us. But he doesn't remember that now we are trying to regain his memory." Jewel answered as she got out from behind the vines to reveal herself fully. "Well, I guess we are all on the same team here, so let's try not to kill each other. shall we?" Dontae asked of them as he looked around the hollow, examining every inch of it.

: Nice place. easily defendable from smugglers." Dontae complimented as he looked back at Jewel. "Thank you?" He said as she curiously raised an eyebrow. "So, we need a plan to get that Cockatoo away from Blu." Jack inserted into the conversation, trying to get back to the task at hand. "Yes, we shall," Jewel answered back, also trying to change the subject. "Ok, But how can I trust you guys," Dontae asked as he switched between the two of them, trying to figure out if they are trustworthy. "Don't worry; we are," Jewel reassured, Jewel walked to the hollow entrance and looked out to the city. Jewel was thinking of things; Jewel didn't often think about things; she was more straight forward. But this was hard for her. So they began planning their attack plan together. As Nigel patiently waited for them to arrive, so he could finally get his revenge.

**Hey guys, My goal for this chapter was to make it the BEST I possibly could, I think I succeeded. Next episode will be 5k words so be prepared for that. That will also be in like a week for so. Something near that so is ready. Leave a review. Even, message to "Unbiased reader" Your absolutely right, I don't care how much work I put into these stories. But hey, it's better than play video games all day. I don't put dedication into them, because this isn't what im going to be in the future, this is just something new to me, and I just wanted to try out. I don't put passion because I don't have a reason too, but I do want to improve. Yes I write the first thing that comes to my mind, but I don't think "Screw it, I don't need to work hard, people will love me!" which is how you put it. I know not everyone will like my work. But im a, and I know it's not that simple. But I will take your advice and get better. YAY. And the reason this is in my story is that I couldn't Pm him. I agree with you. But I hope this chapter is better for you.**


	5. The End

HEY IV RETURNED.

Seeing my film career is failing, and I can't find a cast iv return to FanFiction to finish my stories and start new ones.

Now, first of all, Rio is no longer my favorite movie and not my fav part of fanfiction. It's not Lady and the Tramp. The new Disney live-action remake of Lady and the Tramp made me go check out the FanFiction of it, and it's amazing, though it's not too popular. For a movie that is nearly 65 years old, it is surprisingly not also accessible on the fanfiction side when it's such a great movie. Now, this first message was to hopefully have you guys watch the new Lady and the Tramp on Disney+ and probably have you guys join the Lady and the Tramp FanFiction. You don't have too, but I couldn't suggest it more. Most of it has AMAZING authors, and they don't get enough credit. So please go check it out and hopefully write some fanfiction for it.

I haven't been to Rio FanFiction in a while, so there are probably a lot of new faces I have yet to meet. So Enjoy the Finale of this story. And please, I beg you guys to read some Lady and the Tramp FanFiction/write and watch movies. They are great. And the new one. Barely any CGI. all real dogs. They are adorable. So enjoy the Finally. And remember to Check out Lady and the Tramp FanFiction. (Iv suggested that a million times, but I just can't stop, so do it!)

Now my writing may be a little rusty since it has been a while, but I will get back to what I was.

Jewel, a cyan colored blue Spix macaw, Jack, a previous human that was turned into a Blue Spix Macaw and Dantae, a Galah were planning on how to get Blu, A dark blue, Blue Spix Macaw, back to normal. While Nigel, a yellow-crested cockatoo, had convinced the amnesia ridden Spix to help kill Jewel by tricking him into thinking she was the villain to get his revenge.

"So, are we all just gonna stand here and look at the ground or are we gonna try and plan?" asked Jewel, eager to plan a way to get Blu back to normal, was impatient, and wanted to get this over and done with.

Jack, looking at her with annoyance, "And are you going to stop interrupting us by complaining? Because that's all you have been doing for the past hour." Jack said without hesitation.

"Listen if a wife that had forgotten his whole life and was teaming up with the person who is trying to kill you, I think you would be a little impatient asd well huh!" Jewel said raising her voice at that comment while stepping towards Jack to intimidate him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, the two most annoying people to work with ever" Dantae said, pointing to the walls of the hollow as if there was an audience behind it.

"Annoying huh, I'll give you annoying!" Jewel began to yell, agitated at Dantes statement running towards Dantae ready to hit. Though as she was halfway towards Dantae she felt something grab her talon and make her fall over.

"Alright that's ENOUGH! We aren't going to get anywhere with this if all we do is complain, argue and fight with each other, so stop all of that and let me think!" Yelled Jack, attempting to take control over the situation.

Everyone calmed down and the room fell silent. With the silence Jack was able to figure out a plan. He gestured to everyone to gather in the middle of the hollow as he grabbed a rock and carved the plan into the wooden floor.

They all flew to where the plan would be happening and set it all up. It was a similar layout as the plan Blu had to get the chain off of Jewel and Blue balloons. While Jack being brave enough accepted to being the bait.

Jack, lay down on the ground as if he was sleeping as they all waited for their target to arrive.

about 2 hours later Nigel and Blu began to walk into the drop zone. Nigel ordered Blu to go first because of his suspicion of the random Macaw sleeping on the dirt floor. Dantae, not knowing if Blu was good or bad, released the boulder and crushed Blu, killing him instantly.

Jewel, felt a wave of despair and heartbreak as she saw her one and only get crushed alive. Blood spewed out and hit Jack in the eyes.

"Ahh GOD! it's in my eyes! That's disgusting." Jack, blinded by the Macaws blood Nigel took the chance to tackle him with his talons and pierce Jacks chest, causing his to gag and bleed.

The dirt was no longer visible in a meter wide range from Blue's flattened body. Jewel tackled Dantae and blinded him by scratching his eyes. Dantae screamed in pain.

Nigel laughed loudly as if everything was going to plan. Jewel after bliding the Galah went to attack the Cockatoo, though Nigel, even though he had no feathers, still was able to grab Jewel by the neck, and choke her.

"Lemme guess. You were going to crush me, but during the plan you forgot to tell that Galah that the Blue bird over there was the one you were trying to save, so he thought he was going to attack him so out of instinct he released the boulder and killed him. Leaving everyone confused and then went into chaos, Out of your anger blinded the one that was gonna try to help you. Ha, all part of my plan. I saw it all coming with this little rock!" Nigel had explained to Jewel, Jewel puzzled and outraged that he knew every move that they had planned. Jewel now only just looking at the rock noticing what it was. It was the rock that made Blu lose his memory and turned Jack into a human. Nigel while they slept must of swapped the rocks and replaced it with a decoy.

"I'm not going to kill you. Watching you suffer is despair and pain without anyone to help through it will be much more entertaining." Nigel said as he choked Jewel until she fainted so it would be easier to drag her to the cage inside an abandoned building. Ready for his show to begin.

Nigel had one, Nigel had got his revenge in the most evil way possible. Jewel couldn't believe it, Nico, Pedro and Rafael has no idea where Jewel is, they assumed that she left the country in finding a new mate, not knowing her very well, assuming she's one of those types of girls.

The End.

Not the ending you were hoping for right? Dark, brutal and everything like that. So how was it. Give me criticism, ideas. anything.

and go read Lady and the Tramp FanFiction. and watch the movies. I hope to see you there, since I will be writing there.

Message me if you welcome me back. or don't, I don't mind. See ya

And go to Lady and the Tramp FanFiction. its AMAZING! and the movies two. just do it you wont regret it. its alot like Rio, but made before rio and with dogs. and who doesnt like dogs except for cat people and people who have only had bad experiences with dogs.


End file.
